Step Family
by supernaturalgirl4942
Summary: John and Joyce get married! see how Dean and Sam get close to Buffy and Dawn
1. Chapter 1

A story about what would happen if John and Joyce got married.

Storyline: It doesn't really follow Supernatural and Buffy the Vampire Slayer. It does have the Winchesters as hunters and Buffy is a vampire slayer.

John Winchester and Bobby Singer were on their way to Vegas. They had just finished a hunt and right now all they need was some time to just kick back and relax.

That was some vampire back there Bobby!

Hey we killed it and we are still alive

You have a point…now we can go gambling and drink until tomorrow morning

Sound you call Ellen and see how the boys are doing?

I'll be sure to do it when I get to the hotel

Joyce Summers is going to Vegas to get away from everything in Los Angeles. Joyce just found out that her husband Hank was cheating on her. Joyce left Buffy and Dawn with their grandparents. Joyce knows they will be ok and she will be back in two days at the most.

_Joyce is talking on the phone to a friend who works in Vegas_

Hey Hilary! You won't believe where I'm driving to right now

Where???

Las Vegas!!

No way…when do you get here...we need to hang out!

Slow down! I will be there in 15 minutes. After I put everything in my hotel room, then I will come and find you and we can hang out

Great! I still work at the same bar, so come and meet me

Sounds good


	2. Chapter 2

_John was sitting at the bar alone because Bobby was too tired to from the drive. John had just finished his third drink when Joyce came walking in. Joyce sat down right next to John._

What you here for business or pleasure?

Pleasure. What about you?

Pleasure also

I'm John. What is your name?

Joyce

_The next morning John woke up to his cell phone going off. _

Hello?

Hi dad, when are you coming home?

Hi Dean, I will be home tomorrow

Ok

John rolled over to find his new wife Joyce sleeping. John can't believe he got married to someone he had only known for two days.

Wake up

Huh

I think I should get home to my boys

Yeah I should do the same…my girls are probably wondering why I haven't called

So how should we do this?

Do what?

You know now that we are married we should find a place to live…plus we need to have are children meet and see how they get along

Oh My God! How will are children react to us being married!

Let's take it one step at a time

Ok…let's first get home to our kids


	3. Chapter 3

_Dean is 16, Sam is 12 and Buffy is 14, Dawn is 11._

3 weeks later John and Joyce move into their new home together with their three kids. None of the kids are happy about the new arrangement. When they first found out about the new marriage the kids told their parents that they were stupid to do something without telling them first and also to not have them at the wedding. So John and Joyce decided that they will have a second wedding and move into one big house together.

Once their house was all finished, John and Joyce were married in the backyard in front of family and friends. Dean and Sam were the groomsman and Buffy and Dawn are bridesmaids.

_Buffy goes over to ask Dean to dance with her._

Hi Dean, some party huh?

Ohhh yes I am having so much fun.

Would you like to dance?

I don't dance Buffy…I am not going to start now.

Come on it will be fun and I promise not to laugh at you when we are dancing.

Alright

_Dean and Buffy go out on the dance floor and right then a slow song comes on. Dean starts to turn and walk away but Buffy stops him from doing so. They dance for what seems like the longest song but after a while the two don't seem to mind because they start to relax with each other. _

_While Dean and Buffy are dancing, Bobby and John are talking about a hunting job about two hours away._

John you just got married you can't leave to go hunting.

If we wait any longer the thing could kill more people and I can't afford that. This thing killed Mary and I am so close.

You never told Joyce about what you do for a living.

No, and she doesn't need to know either.

John you are not leaving your wedding.

I have no choice.

_John grabs Sam and Dean and tells Joyce that something big has come up and they need to go now. The boys drive off leaving the girls wondering what happened and why was it so important._

_Buffy is left wondering if she will ever see Dean again._

_Dean is also thinking the same thing and hopes his dad will go back to his new family because he was just starting to warm up to them._


End file.
